se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Indira Gandhi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gustav Heinemann - Sin imagen.jpg| Indira GANDHI und Gustav HEINEMANN , 1971. Photo: Keystone Indira Gandhi - Walter Scheel.jpg| (14 Feb 1970) The West German Foreign Minister Walter Scheel meeting the Indian President V V Giri and Indian Prime Mininster Indira Gandhi. AP Archive Indira Gandhi - Karl Carstens.jpg| ls Carstens, Veronica, Reddy, Indira Gandhi and party leave airport building and walk towards waiting cars. AP Archive Ludwig Erhard - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker (CDU), DBundeswirtschaftsminister (1949-1963)auf einer Asien-Reise: Besuch in Indien; bei einem Bankett mit Premierminister Jawaharlal Nehru unddessen Tochter Indira Gandhi.- Oktober 1958. Getty Indira Gandhi - Willy Brandt.jpg| Indira Gandhi et Willy Brandt. J.H. Darchinger/Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung Helmut Kohl - Indira Gandhi.jpg| West German Chancellor Kohl Meeting Indian Premier Indira Gandhi In New Delhi 11-06-1983. INC.Archives. AP Francia * Ver Charles de Gaulle - Indira Gandhi.jpg| VISITE DU PREMIER MINISTRE INDIEN INDIRA GANDHI, en FRANCE : recue à l'Elysee par CHARLES DE GAULLE.. Institut National de l'Audiovisuel; french tv Images d'archive INA. Georges Pompidou - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Mme GANDHI et M. POMPIDOU - façade de l'ELYSEE. Institut National de l'Audiovisuel; french tv Images d'archive INA. Indira Gandhi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Mrs Indira Gandhi receives French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing 27 Jan 1980. Ina.fr François Mitterrand - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Interview Indira Gandhi. Ina Politique Indira Gandhi - Jacques Chirac.jpg| India's Ex PM Smt Indira Gandhi welcomed French PM Jacques Chirac and wife in French Embassy in New Delhi. India Congress Flickr Europa del Sur España * Ver Indira Gandhi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Doña Sofía, entonces príncipes, con Indira Gandhi en 1974. | Efe Italia * Ver Antonio Segni - Sin imagen.jpg| LS Guard of Honour form up on airfield. MS Plane (of the Yugoslavian airline) taxiing into airport. MS Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Pandit Nehru and his daughter Mrs Indira Gandhi alighting from plane. MS Nehru and his daughter being welcomed by various Italian officials including the Prime Minister Antonio Segni. MS Premier inspects Guard of Honour. Various shots of photographers and press, Nehru speaking. MS Premier Nehru drives off towards Palace. britishpathe.com Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Sandro Pertini - 1981 - con Indira Gandhi - 068. archivioriccardi.it Giovanni Spadolini - Sin imagen.jpg| COMMITMENTS TO PEACE: Rome, the capital of Italy. Prime Minister Indira Gandhi is received by the Italian Premier Giovanni Spadolini. The Vatican City: Mrs Gandhi has a private audience with the Pope. Films Division Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Indira Gandhi - Isabel II.jpg| Indira Gandhi dan Ratu Elizabeth II (indianembassy.org) Anthony Eden - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Sir Anthony Eden (right) with his Indian counterpart Jawaharlal Nehru (left), Indira Gandhi (second left) and Nehru's sister, at London Airport, July 8th 1955. Getty Harold MacMillan - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister of India, Indira Gandhi (1917-1984) pictured together with British Conservative Party politician and former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Harold Macmillan (1894-1986) in Oxford, England on 2nd November 1971. Macmillan is currently Chancellor of the University of Oxford and Indira Gandhi is in the city to receive an honorary degree from the University. Getty Alec Douglas-Home - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Then British Foreign Secretary, Sir Alec Douglas-Home, with Indira Gandhi in New Delhi in February 1972. | The Hindu archives Edward Heath - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister Indira Gandhi with Prime Minister Edward Heath of the UK, New Delhi, January, 1971. indiragandhi.com Harold Wilson - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi visits the UK. She is seen with Prime Minister Harold Wilson and answers questions on the Kashmir dispute. Hijazna James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Gandhi Leaves Britain After Dispute-Filled Trip. Prime Minister James Callaghan and opposition leader Margaret Thatcher each arranged private half-hour visits with her, as did former conservative prime minister Edward Health. November 20, 1978. The Washington Post Indira Gandhi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Somerville girls: Margaret Thatcher and Indira Gandhi. telegraphindia.com Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bolesław Bierut - Sin imagen.jpg| MS Indian flag. MS Plane taxiing in. MS Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru being welcomed by Polish Premier Cyrankiewics, also there are Boleslaw Bierut and Aleksander Zawadski. MS Nehru's daughter, Indira Gandhi being presented with bouquet. VS of crowds at airport. MS Guard of honour. MS Premier Nehru receiving flowers from children. CU of Nehru and flowers. Various shots of cheering crowds as Nehru, in open car, drives through the streets of Warsaw and enters the gates of official residence. britishpathe.com Indira Gandhi - Józef Cyrankiewicz.jpg| Indira Gandhi Y Jozef Cyrankiewicz, Primer M Fotografia 60's. UPI URSS * Ver Nikita Jrushchov - Sin imagen.jpg| Nikita Khrushchev andIndira Gandhi, 1963ITAR-TASS News Agency / Alamy Foto de stock. Indira Gandhi - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| Leonid Brezhnev (right) and Indira Gandhi in Moscow during her 1976 visit to the Soviet Union. (Express Archive) Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| El domingo,'Andropov se entrevistó con los otros tres protagonistas del problema afgano: la primera ministra india, Indira Gandhi, y los jefes de Estado de Pakistán y Afganistán, Zia ul Hak y Babrak Karmal, respectivamente. Moscú 17 NOV 1982. El País Fuentes Categoría:Indira Gandhi